


Hailee Potter & The Halfblood Prince

by Mrs_Ginny_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Heir, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Grimmauld Place, Secrets, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Ginny_Potter/pseuds/Mrs_Ginny_Potter
Summary: Many things have been written about The Boy Who Lived over the past five years, Heir of Slytherin, Mad Attention Seeker, Spoilt Brat, however little do they know that behind the spectacles and buried deep inside Harry James Potter is anything but a boy. Ever since he was little he knew he was different. And not because he's a wizard. With sixth year on the verge of beginning, Harry realises he can't hide who he truly is anymore.As Harry undergoes operations to become who he truly is, just how will the rest of Hogwarts react to the news their saviour wasn't truly the Boy Who Lived more The Girl Who Lived but trapped inside the wrong body? How will Ginny react when she realises the boy she's been thinking about for the past five years wasn't really there at all? Will Ron turn his back once more? How will Draco react when he realises his godfather is in a relationship with the former Boy Who Lived.But lastly how will Voldemort react when he finds out Hailee & Harry are one and the same?Join me as Hailee Lily Potter returns for her N.E.W.T year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
**Life Changing Decision**  
**July 28th 1996 Grimmauld Place**

For fifteen years Harry had known he was different from other boys his age, at first he thought it was because his cousin Dudley used to bully him causing every friend he'd ever had to keep their distance from him but at the years went on and he entered the magical world once more he knew it was something bigger than self loathing because of bullying. However as the years went on and the way certain Ministers and Newspapers began to treat him any hope of becoming his true self went out the window.

How easily things could change. Only two weeks ago he thought he would be stuck in the wrong body until he was at least 21, until there was a knock on the door at Privet Drive to reveal his godfather Sirius who quickly informed him that he's been exonerated and given instant custody over him. Harry couldn't remember feeling so happy in his life, not even when Hagrid had told him he'd be leaving for Hogwarts when he turned eleven. His thoughts were broken as he felt a hand on his shoulder as they came to a stop outside the deserted shop window, his aunt and cousin following behind.

"What's on your mind pup?"

"Just thinking about everything, I'm finding it hard to believe I'm finally going to be the real me."

"And your worried about how your Mum and Dad would react?"

"Yeah, I mean they'd support me but ..."

"They'd be immensely proud of you. Are you ready to go in your appointment is soon."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Taking a few minutes to calm his nerves he watched his godfather talk to the mannequin, from the corner of his eye he noticed his Aunt Petunia and Dudley looking at him as if he'd grown two heads (until the mannequin in question stepped aside) and they were sucked through the window into the main entrance if St Mungos. Thankfully before his relatives could ask any questions Healer Morris arrived and led them to the correct ward. Despite his nerves he couldn't help but be excited about what was to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ten Minutes Later**

Leaning against his godfather Harry held the potion that would change his life for the better in his hand wondering just how his friends would react when they discovered the truth. How Hermione would feel as he moved dorms? Would Ron abandon him again? And then there was Ginny. Determined to leave the negative thoughts as far away as possible he thought about everything he'd be gaining instead, whoever didn't accept who he truly was then they weren't true friends. Taking a deep breath he gulped the portion down in one feeling the effects instantly.

Suddenly he was thankful he'd asked Sirius to sneak some appropriate clothes in as he felt his hair lengthen and lighten the jet black hair being replaced by a light brown with blonde highlights. Instantly he felt his body begun to change and for the first time in years he began to feel comfortable in his own skin. Twenty minutes  later the potion had run its course and the process was complete.

Hailee Lily Potter had finally been born


	2. Adoption

**Chapter One**  
**Adoption**  
**July 31st 1996**

The next few days were the best of Hailee's life as she got settled into her new life with her godfather, Uncle Moony, Aunt Petunia and Dudley. If someone had told her a month ago she'd be living in a magical house with her muggle relatives she'd have thought they were going crazy. However now that she'd gotten to spend time with her aunt without _him_ around they could finally have the relationship Professor Dumbledore had envisioned all along. For the first time she could remember she actually got along with Dudley (then again that could have more to do with being in an unfamiliar environment).

Shaking her head she pulled herself away from the past, that was then and this was now, for the first time that she could remember her eyes didn't go straight to her forehead which was now lightening bolt free (something to think about later). Gathering together her clothes she made her way to the en suite bathroom to prepare for the day ahead whatever it may hold. After a long shower Hailee slipped on her clothes quickly sighing in contentment before rushing downstairs to begin the day, she was so focused on getting down the stairs she hadn't realised that the living room was full until she felt a bushy haired witch in her arms.

"No need to ask if you accept me then huh, Mione?"

"You really have to ask after everything we've been through."

"Just making sure, after all I'll be in your dorms now." Hailee grinned pulling away from her sister in all but blood.

"Bloody hell now I'm done for." Ron chuckled.

"I thought you'd hate me." Hailee said softly turning to face the lanky redhead.

"You can't change who you are mate." Ron said supportively.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Getting ready for your birthday of course. Amelia Bones is also here to allow you to resit your exams."

"Wonderful. Well let's get this party started."

Hailee linked arms with Hermione and Ron, the nervousness she'd been feeling for the past few days had disappeared with their words. If only the rest of Hogwarts could be as supportive and it might be a good year for once. As they entered the kitchen the sight before her both shocked and delighted her, there stood her godfather in front of a ceremonial bowl with Mrs Weasley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Moony by his side. Suddenly everything slotted into place and the smile she'd been sporting all morning got even bigger. She would finally have a family to call her own.

Once she'd gotten over the initial shock Hailee made her way over to the ceremonial bowl turning to face everyone who'd arrived for the day, the remaining Weasleys (including Percy) were there, every single member of the DA, his Head of House and the Headmaster, Kingsley, Dora and her mother and father, Mad Eye Moody amongst other members of the Order, though they aren't as important to her as everyone else who'd been invited. Taking a deep breath she began to relax as she felt her godfather (no Dad's) hand on her shoulder.

"I know we've sprung this on you but I'd be honoured if you'd allow me to adopt you, we have everything set up for the Heiress Ceremony."

"I'd like that very much."

"Ceremony or adoption papers first?"

"Adoption papers."

Before she knew it Amelia Bones approached them with a stack full of papers, ones he assumed was the adoption papers and the rest her previous exam papers to resist. Maybe this time she'd put more effort into it one thing she did know becoming an Auror wasn't in her future anymore. As she watched her godfather sign the papers and a bright light surround him her heart bounced into her throat as she realised it was one step closer to being part of a family. When it came time for her to sign her name on the forms s warm feeling settled in her heart as she watched her name print itself followed by a bright white light to seal the deal. She was now officially part of a family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Lunch Time**  
After finalising the adoption with a signature from Madam Bones herself, it was time for her to resit every Hogwarts exams she'd ever taken so everything was legal and above board. However when it came to Divination she'd decided to take the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes exams instead, much to Hermione, Bill and Charlie's excitement and Ron's horror. Without any need to hide her intelligence anymore Hailee settled down on the couch in the living room with Professor McGonagall and Madam Marshbanks as she rest five years of exams. Something she knew would no doubt go down in the history books.

By the time she reached her OWLs the information was still so fresh in her mind that she worked her way through the subjects quite easily, making us to read through each answer carefully before setting them aside. Apparently Madam Marshbanks had agreed to mark the examination papers on the spot. Suddenly she knew how Hermione felt like after every exam, for the first time it mattered to her that she'd done well. After a nervous twenty minute wait she looked up to see the proud smile on her Dad's face followed by Madam Marshbanks giving her the results.

"Congratulations Miss Potter Black you've passed with some of the highest marks in Hogwarts history."

"Thank you." Hailee said quietly looking through the examinations spotting a sequence of Os.

"There is only two people who've scored higher and that's your mother and Miss Granger."

Hailee looked at the results unable to process that for the dues time in her life she'd been praised for her achievements, no longer was she the average witch. Before she had a chance to call Hermione and Ron into the room once more there was a flash of brown and the results had been snatched out of her hand to be looked over by her sister in all but blood. Instead of getting Hermione to read out the results she decides to just tell the waiting crowd having already duplicated them. Taking a deep breath she prepared for the onslaught of praise however determined not to let it go to her head.

Pass Grades:  
Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (E)  
Acceptable (A)  
Fail Grades:  
Poor (P)  
Dreadful (D)  
Troll (T)

Hailee Lily Potter's Results Through First Year To OWLs are:

Astronomy: O  
Arithmancy: O  
Charms: O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
Ancient Runes: O  
Herbology: O  
History of Magic: O  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: O  
Care Of Magical Creatures: O

"Congratulations Hailee, I'll make sure amendments are made and you receive the Prefect Badge you deserve. Don't worry Mr Weasley you'll be keeping yours."

"Thank you Professor."

Hailee looked around the room, thankful when Hermione shoved Ron out of the room, though she couldn't help but notice Professor Snape from a distance. But what were the odds on him feeling the same way about her that she did, especially as he knew who she'd been before. Not that she thought hed give her a chance to discover if he’d ever felt the same way, their dislike for each other hadn’t been hidden. Sighing she followed her father our of the living room into the ballroom almost falling over in shock at the cheers of Happy Birthday sounded out around the room. However it was the familiar voices of two that held her interest.


	3. Happy Birthday Hailee

**Chapter Two**  
**Happy Birthday Hailee**  
 **July 31st 1996**

Hailee stopped in her tracks as she made her way slowly through the confused crowd of friends and family, however the urge to see where the voices has emerged from was overwhelming. Before she could leave the ballroom she felt her new Dad's hand on her shoulder guiding her toward the back of the room where a large parcel was covered with a sheet. From the corner of her eyes she saw her Uncle Remus come up to them laying s hand on her other shoulder as she tentatively reached out to pull back the cover. Revealing the portrait of her Mum and Papa.

Suddenly the nerves at how they would act to her new appearance kicked in as she tried to look anywhere but at the two people she'd wanted to meet her entire life. Finding the floor immensely interesting it wasn't until she felt her Dad lift her chin up to face the portrait once more did he see the absolute acceptance and pride in the faces of the two most previous people in the world to her (besides her new dad and Uncle Moony of course)

"Mum? Papa?"

"Happy birthday sweetheart. We're so proud of you."

"Even though I'm different now?"

"Like your friend Ron said it doesn't change who you are." James said softly.

"I thought you'd be disappointed in me."

"Never sweetheart, now are you ready for your birthday gift from us." Lily promoted just as her Dad handed her a rectangular parcel.

Holding the parcel in her hands like it would disappear if she stopped looking at it, she tentatively began to open the wrapping paper letting out a gasp of shock at the Jewel nestled inside. There nestled against the velvet lining was a simple picture frame, designed to look exactly like the one in front of them. The same size in dimension as his photograph album she'd been given by Hagrid at the end of her first year at Hogwarts. No sooner had she thought about the portrait and the bigger one in front of them did she see the smiling faces of Lily and James Potter waving back at her from the small portrait.

Suddenly it all slotted into place, the portrait in her hands was something she could take to Hogwarts and get to know the parents she'd never known before better. The lump that had begun to form at seeing her parents for the first time that didn't involve the killing curse and mad laughter as her mother begged for her life. For the life of her baby. Her though we're broken by the soothing voice of her Dad as Moony wiped away the tears which had begun to steadily fall down her cheeks. Before she could say anything she felt herself being shifted from her Dad's arms into familiar arms, arms she'd secretly been yearning to be in. Taking a deep breath she looked up smiling at the look of love written in Seveus Snape’s eyes.

"You feel the same way?" Hailee asked softly unable to believe her luck.

"I truly do. I don't care what people may say we will get through it together."

"Draco is going to be a nightmare."

"Don't be so hard on him, I think most of his anger cones from jealousy. My godson can be petty when he wants to be.”

"Maybe I should call a truce, after all it's not like I'm the same person anymore, I'll no doubt always have to face Voldemort but maybe a clean slate at friendship will work."

"You never know. Now are you ready for your birthday surprises."

"Bring it on."

Hailee stayed in Severus’s arms as he led her into the back kitchen, relishing in the warmth she was gaining from the strong arms wrapped around her waist; arms she'd yearned to be in for the last year and a half yet so scared to reveal who she truly was. But now as she was held by her one and only love, with family and friends surrounding her she wondered if the world outside could truly contemplate what they had thrown away when they decided that her Dad didn't deserve a trial. One thing was certain, the Wizarding World had better watch out because the Girl Who Lived was free and she was going to make sure those responsible paid.

 

 


End file.
